Four Times
by pastelhellhound
Summary: Nerdy!Annabeth lives next to Thalia Grace, who parties all the time. The tale of four times where Punk!Percy mistakes her window for his cousin's and jumps in Annabeth's window. [MAY HAVE ANOTHER PART IN THE FUTURE] /Annabeth-centric


**IV TIMES**

**/CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE TO CHOOSE WHICH STORY FROM THERE I SHOULD WRITE NEXT/**

* * *

><p><strong>I. "Again, sorry, Annie. See you next time." <strong>

**"Next time?!" **

* * *

><p>Annabeth was studying at the time- the next day she was going to have her physics test along with her Greek test, along with her science test.<p>

And it really wasn't helping that her next door neighbour, Thalia Grace, was having a party. Annabeth lived in an apartment (all alone, sometimes she got lonely) with Thalia Grace- who was a year older than her. Don't get her wrong- Thalia Grace was awesome, her and Annabeth were close friends actually. But Thalia just seemed to have a thing about parties with loud music, and loud, inappropriate sounds of people 'getting to know each other closely.'

Annabeth shuddered at the thought of doing _it_ with someone she just met at a party. Annabeth looked down at her physics, and replaced it with her science book. She flipped it open, reading through it, succesfully shutting the thought of _that one thing she was thinking about earlier._

Annabeth studied till about one in the morning, then switched off her lights and went to take a shower. After showering, she slipped into her bed and turned off the lights, closing her eyes and settling into a state of bliss that didn't last long, because the next thing she heard was her window opening further (_I forgot to close my window!_, Annabeth thought) and a sound of combat boots hitting the floor, probably leaving a mess of dirt. That she would have to clean from her carpet.

Goddamit! It was hard enough cleaning her carpet when it wasn't dirty, but now- _Wait. Hold on. _Someone was in her room. Supressing a scream, Annabeth bolted out of her bed and turned on the lights, regretting she was wearing shirts and a tank top (that was really light- she also wished she had a bra underneath), and crossed her arms, trying to lean back casually.

The sight that met her surprised her. She looked up to see a teenager, who looked Thalia's age or older- maybe twenty, making him two years older than her. His hair was cut in a punkish style- which somehow suited him. He was tan; but it didn't ruin his punk style. He had on a leather jacket, with a band shirt underneath, along with ripped jeans, and -you guessed it- combat boots. What stunned her most though were his green eyes that seemed to not be able to decide what shade of green and blue they were, somewhat like the ocean. He was smirking.

"I- uhh- what are you doing?!" Annabeth finally found her voice after a moment, and the boy just stood their smirking, eventually sticking his hands in his pockets. "Thalia's apartment is next door if you are looking for her."

"Oh. My bad, then." The boy shrugged, but made no effort to move from his spot and put on a crooked smile. "'M Percy, by the way. Thalia's cousin."

"Annabeth." Annabeth didn't feel comfortable with telling the stranger her name, but she decided to do that. "Why did you want to land in Thalia's window?" Looking down, she added, "assuming that was what you wanted to do in the first place..."

"She had a party, you know that, right?" Annabeth nodded, and Percy smiled. "Well, I was supposed to be there, but I sneaked out to skype with my girlfriend, Calypso, with no one interrupting," Annabeth didn't know why, but her heart sunk just a bit lower. "And I didn't want Thalia mad, so I wanted to sneak in there before the morning so she wouldn't find out. And, don't worry, I did mean to go into Thalia's apartment. I'm just bad with architecture. It's like it's against me or something."

"You wanted to sneak in with your boots making that loud of a sign?" Annabeth asked, stiffling laughter.

"My cousin would be drunk, Annie." Percy informed her, crossing his arms, biting back a smile. "She wouldn't notice. Unlike you, she isn't Sherlock."

"Sherlock is a guy," Annabeth pointed out, a smug smile forming on her face. "And, besides, don't call me Annie."

"Yes, ma'am," Percy gave a mock salute, grinning. "Well, I better get going." He smirked at her, turning towards the window. Halfway out the window, he stopped, turned around, and said, "Again, sorry, Annie. See you next time." After Annabeth progressed what he said, he was already outside.

"Next time?!"

* * *

><p><strong>II. "I'm not alright, okay?! My girlfriend of three fucking years broke up with me and you want me to be alright?!"<br>**

**"Then why did you come here?! Don't you already know which window is your cousin's?"**

* * *

><p>The second time they met in her bedroom, she was in shorts and a sports bra, due to the unbelievably hot California weather. It had been about half a year since she last saw him, and, honestly, none of the boys that tried to ask her out even compared to him. She found out from Thalia that he lived in New York- and he was only visiting for the break. Annabeth was disappointed that he didn't tell her that himself.<p>

Annabeth was thinking of ideas for her essay, under the prompt of 'An unexpected event that you found yourself accidentally enjoying.' She could of course make up an event, but she always liked writing from life. It somehow can easier to her. She brainstormed and jotted down several ideas already from her mind (that one time that her best friend, Piper, slipped and Annabeth teased her for a week,) but all the ideas were weak.

With them, she couldn't get an A+.

She looked out the window wistfully, somehow wishing a distraction in the form of Percy Jackson (she found out his last name from Thalia) a deliquent who got thrown out of multiple schools. Annabeth totally didn't search his name up. At all.

Rubbing her eyes, Annabeth threw her notepad somewhere in her room, glancing at her clock (it was already 11:36) and grabbing her architecture sketches of what she wanted her apartment to be like in the future, and set to work on it, making minor adjustments. Annabeth grinned at it, flipping the page to draw out what the furniture would look like and what the arrangement would be. After all, she was already nineteen years old, and, with her family moderately rich, her father promised her to help finance her future house.

She nearly had a heart attack when someone crashed in her bedroom, her breath catching in her throat. Annabeth had the light turned on this time, allowing her to see who did it. He was dressed about all the same as she remembered him, except his hair was maybe a little bit longer and his eyes seemed more lost- somehow like a hurricane, definetely not at peace.

"Percy?" She shrieked, dropping her tea that she was sipping, breaking the cup and spilling the hot liquid on her carpet, which was fortunately not occupied by her feet as usual. "Mistake windows again, huh?" Annabeth teased him with her last ounce of courage, surprising herself.

"I- I can't think straight when uh, something in my life comes to an end. Unless it's something bad of course." Percy ran his hand through his hair, and they seemed to trade roles, resulting in an uncomfortable Percy and a courageous Annabeth.

"Wait, what?" Annabeth asked stepping out of her seat towards Percy. Reaching her out. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not alright, okay?! My girlfriend of three fucking years broke up with me and you want me to be alright?!" Percy practically growled at her.

"Then why did you come here?! Don't you already know which window is your cousin's?" Annabeth asked, her voice becoming more gentle towards the end.

"Because Thalia would yell at me to man up and I just want to avoid that, okay?" Percy explained, becoming more calm. "I'm just- comfortable around you." He grumbled under his nose. "More comfortable than I was around Calypso."

"I- what? Are you-," Annabeth asked, stopping herself without saying more nonsense. "I feel comfortable around you, too," she admitted. Percy didn't say anything after that- she didn't either, but as he made his way out her window, he managed a smile.

"See you next time."

Her essay was about the boy that somehow managed to mess up which window was his cousin's, accidentally crashing into hers, surprisingly pleasing her. She got an A+ for the 'creative idea' from her teacher, along with a note saying 'I ship you guys- if that's what you teenagers say now, right? :)'

* * *

><p><strong>III. "Again? Seriously, Percy, one would think you're doing this on purpose."<strong>

**"Maybe I am." **

* * *

><p>The next time he burst into her room, Annabeth was surprised with how he changed.<p>

Annabeth was in a loose shirt and shorts, yet again, lounging on her bed and reading. Her father had visited that day, surprising Annabeth, and brining her dinner (lasagna, her favourite) along with a small gift.

Annabeth went through the album filled with childhood photos from her father, wishing she had a photo of Percy, who had been in her bedroom twice now. Her mind unwillingly went back to the meeting, thinking about the black haired punk. The last time she'd seen was almost two years now. Thalia didn't move from her apartment, and Annabeth, although she was ready to move, she was waiting for the boy so she could at least tell him.

Stupid, she knew that, because she was already twenty one, waiting for someone who was twenty three and lived across the United States, and who probably already scored a girlfriend with his looks. Annabeth recalled the conversation with her father- who himself had told her that she could already start building the house and finally move out.

Putting the album down, she got up, grabbing her hot chocolate, taking a sip. Annabeth went out on a date earlier with Luke Castellan- who was nice, although he was nothing compared to Percy. Annabeth scolded herself- she should not be thinking like that, especially since the boy lives across the United States. Sighning, she sunk back in her seat, glancing at her clock.

Twelve forty-six.

Sighning, Annabeth grabbed her laptop so she could add more touches to her architecture project for her house, now being done in a professional architecture program. She couldn't get much work down, because a distraction just happened to crash in her room, making her stifle a scream.

"Hey." Percy greeted her, smiling sheepishly as he stood in front of the window, waving lighty. Annabeth looked at him (totally not checking him out). His hair has gotten longer- and it lost the last style it had, now just falling in his eyes. His band shirt that he used to wear was now exchanged for a hoodie, and his ripped jeans for normal jeans. He had sneakers instead of his combat boots. His eyes seemed to be filled with longing, like the sea.

"Again? Seriously, Percy, one would think you're doing this on purpose." Annabeth replied without a greeting, grinning.

"Maybe I am." The boy answered, grinning and walking forward towards her, making her stand up. "Miss me?" Annabeth decided that she might as well use her last bit of courage, since how they were calling now was probably considered flirting.

Annabeth grabbed his shirt, making the smirk fall off his face, and pulling him down so he faced her so she could crash her lips into his without standing on her tip-toes. It took him a second to respond, but it was there- he kissed back, his arms making their way to her lower back and pulling her close to him, her hands finding their way into his hair. When she finally pulled back, she told him,

"I did miss you." Percy smiled in response, leaning down again so their foreheads touched. After a moment of silence, Annabeth continued, "we can skype, I can give you my skype adress, we can text, and I need to tell you that I am moving to a new house that I design and-," Percy cut her off with a soft kiss.

"We will."

* * *

><p><strong>IV. 'She wanted him to visit again, even if they were skyping almost every day, their long-distance relationship somehow still alive.'<strong>

* * *

><p>Annabeth was currently sitting in her bedroom of her new house. She had given Percy a tour of it earlier through skype, and he loved it. She also had a tree next to her window, in case the boy- or man, wanted to make an appearance in her window. She kept her window open out of habit, smiling when she saw it.<p>

The window reminded her of Percy, once again. They haven't been talking as much as they used to this month, and it was worrying her. Did he want to break up with her?

Annabeth looked wistfully towards the window. She wanted him to visit again, even if they were skyping almost every day, their long-distance relationship somehow still alive. Sighning, she went back to looking up furniture. The house had modern style with a greek twist accompanying it, because she learned that like her, Percy loved all things greek. And blue.

Glancing out the window, Annabeth wished the house had a view of the ocean- it would look amazing from out here. Walking away from the window, she walked downstairs, looking through her album. She had quite a view pages of Percy- after all, they have been dating four years already. Glancing in the mirror on her way down, she frowned at the sight of her hair.

Annabeth grabbed some coke from the kitchen and made her way upstairs. She was half way up when she heard a loud noise from her bedroom, and she ran up the stairs the rest of the way to her bedroom. Entering it, she saw -surprise, surprise- Percy.

"Percy!" She exclaimed, running up to him and hugging him, kissing him passionately. When she pulled back, she smiled. "Missed you, idiot."

"I have some news." Percy smiled, kissing her cheek. "I hope you don't mind if I move in?" Percy asked, chuckling as he watched her become suprised. "We didn't talk much because I was selling my apartment and packing up. I wanted to suprise you." Pulling away, he got on one knee. "Marry me?" He asked, taking out a ring box, opening it to reveal a beautiful simple, silver ring.

"I-I yes!" Annabeth grinned, and Percy stood up, hugging her and putting the ring on her finger. "And, by the way, that was the most unromantic proposal either."

"It wasn't that bad," Percy protested, kissing her. "You know you loved it." Annabeth smiled, kissing him in response. "So, I can move in?"

"Of course, idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hope you guys liked this! It was really fun to write and just ah**

**Probably my favorite thing I've ever made on fanfiction and just**

**Skaterboy might be updated again tomorrow, since I won't be updating next week probably. So look out for that **

**-Pastel**


End file.
